


That feeling is called jealousy

by edeldolatyme



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeldolatyme/pseuds/edeldolatyme
Summary: The German slowly grew agitated as well, not understanding why Nick was picking a fight for no apparent reason so he smirked at the older one without properly thinking beforehand: “You’re not annoyed. That feeling is called jealousy.”





	That feeling is called jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a tennis related ff so please be patient with me and alao my smut writing abilities... English isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistakes beforehand.  
> I appreciate any kind of feedback tho :-)

“Wow, calm down, what or better who has bitten you?”, Mischa questioned after Sascha had just stormed into their room, shutting the door with a loud bang behind him and a furious look on his face.

“No one”, he gritted out and flung himself on the couch. Mischa regarded him for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. 

“You were at Nicks, weren’t you? What happened this time?”, the older Zverev brother asked, not able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Nothing”, Sascha replied, his face still hidden in the armrest of the couch. Mischa grinned and got up from his spot in the armchair to walk over to his brother. He patted him lightly on the back before saying: “I told you a million times already, this sexual tension between you guys will explode soon and I don’t think that’s something you both want to experience, especially when it happens somewhere public. Just drag him to bed already and get it out of your system!”

Sascha sat up quickly and glared at his bother who was still smirking at him. Grabbing a pillow from beside him he threw it at Mischa and muttered under his breath: “Fuck off!”

His brother dodged the thrown object easily, winked at him and with a laugh left the room and subsequently Sascha by himself. The tall blonde let himself fall backwards onto the couch again and pressed his hand over his eyes. This shit was giving him a headache. However, he couldn’t deny that Mischa might had a point as he had picked up on the weird tension between Nick and him as well but had been too scared to further explore what this meant. Staying on the couch with his eyes closed, his mind wandered back to an incident from a few weeks ago.

Flashback

“Yes!!! And another win for me!!”, Sascha shouted while fist pumping the air, grinning widely at Nick who was sitting next to him and was currently scowling at the controller in his hands. They had been playing FIFA for the better part of the last two hours and this had been the third game in a row that the German had been able to win. 

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever, I want a rematch because I’m sure you cheated!”, the Australian announced, making Sascha laugh.

“I don’t need to cheat to win against you but if that thought helps you sleep at night…”

Nick merely huffed and started the next game without saying anything else. 

When half an hour later it was Sascha, again, who had won, Nick threw the controller away and got up.

“Ok I need a break”, he announced and walked towards the bathroom.

Sascha followed his example and made his way towards the little fridge, grabbing a water bottle and taking a few big gulps. Leaning against the sideboard with his hip, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it, grinning when he read Marcelos last message and quickly typing out a reply. He was so lost in his texting that he didn’t notice Nick coming back into the room and only looked up from his phone when something hit him. 

“Hey, that hurt”, he exclaimed once he realised Nick had thrown an empty water bottle at him.

The Australian rolled his eyes. “Stop complaining and get your ass back over here, I’m sure I’m going to win the next game. Oh and bring me a new water as well while you’re at it. Who are you texting anyway?”

“Marcelo”, Sascha simply said before taking another sip of his water. Nick grumbled something unintelligible and huffed but didn’t say anything else.

This time it was Saschas turn to roll his eyes but he finished his message, took two water bottles and went to sit down on the floor in front of the TV again. His phone was placed next to him as he was waiting for Marcelos reply but he took back the controller Nick offered him. The game started and Sascha was quickly up three goals again so when his phone lit up indicating a new message, he picked it up with one hand while simultaneously trying to continue to play one handed. He grinned at his phone upon reading his best friends message and typed out an answer before concentrating back on the TV. From the corner of his eye he noticed Nick looking over with a disgruntled expression on his face but chose to ignore it. For the next few minutes they played in silence, Sascha repeatedly checking his phone and texting with Marcelo while Nick got more and more annoyed. When Sascha suddenly chuckled while looking at his phone, making Nick miss a shot on gaol, the older one had enough.

“Can you concentrate on the game?”, the Australian asked, irritation evident in his tone.

The German gave him a smirk and merely replied: “Well, I’m beating you anyway you should be happy I’m not fully concentrating on the game.”

“You distract me with your stupid giggling. If you’d rather be with Marcelo”, he more or less spat out the name as if it was something disgusting, “I can leave and you can invite him over!”

Sascha paused the game and turned to Nick, his eyebrow raised: “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem I just thought you were old enough to spend an evening without your watch dog constantly checking in on you. I always thought Mischa was bad but this is even worse!”

Surprised by the slight anger in Nicks voice, Sascha wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he merely said: “Come on Nick, don’t be like this.”

“I wanna fucking be like this as it bloody annoying!”

The German slowly grew agitated as well, not understanding why Nick was picking a fight for no apparent reason so he smirked at the older one without properly thinking beforehand: “You’re not annoyed. That feeling is called jealousy.”

Nick was up and in front of Sascha in an instant, leaning down close and staring straight into the younger ones eyes, making the blond instinctively move back a little.

“Why would I be jealous of that idiot? But fine, if you think so, I’ve had enough!”

With that, the Australian had stormed out of the room, banging the door on his way out and leaving a confused and slightly shocked Sascha behind.

After that evening, they hadn’t talked or texted for weeks which gave Sascha plenty of time to think about what had happened over and over again. In the end, he had to face a truth he had fought long and hard to suppress that he liked Nick more than just as a friend. However, mulling over the older ones behaviour he had a slight suspicion that these feelings were mutual as, upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a pattern in their friendship. 

Whenever they started to hang out together it got so intense that at some point they were almost spending every day together. But every time when they got too close to each other, be it falling asleep on the couch together or that incident where Sascha accused Nick of being jealous, they lashed out at the other. So they put some distance between them again where they didn’t talk for weeks before circling back towards each other to repeat the whole process.

Flashback over

With a sigh, Sascha sat up from his position on the couch and placed his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure how to solve this as he knew that simply “fucking it out” to put it in Mischas words, wouldn’t be helping either of them. Well, after the new fight they had earlier which had let Sascha to rush off angrily, he knew it would probably be another month before the older one would speak to him again.

It wasn’t until the US Open that the two of them even played in the same tournament again but just as Sascha had expected, immediately on the first day after seeing each other around the training courts, Nick had asked him over for a round of playstation. Unfortunately, Nick already lost his second round match while Sascha bowed out in the Quarterfinals but as they were both playing the Laver Cup in Chicago at the end of September they stayed in the US and were therefore able to see each other regularly. During that time, Sascha paid closer attention on his feelings and quickly wasn’t to deny it any more that he had a major crush on Nick. He tried to act as normal as possible though as he wasn’t sure yet if and how to approach this subject with the Australian. 

They both arrived in Chicago the Tuesday before the Laver Cup weekend and, as they were all staying in the same hotel but the two of them were the first to be there, of course spent the evening together. It was a nice and relaxed atmosphere, both of them joking and taking turns in winning at FIFA when Saschas phone rang. He paused the game and gave an apologetic smile at Nick before answering it.

“Hey Marcelo, what’s up?”

He had turned away from Nick so he wasn’t able to see the older one roll his eyes. Listening to what his friend said on the other end of the line, the young German walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. They spoke for about ten minutes before he said his goodbyes: “Great, I’ll see you on Thursday then!”

Hanging up, he turned around to see Nick scowling at him but he didn’t even get the chance to ask what was wrong as the older one asked, annoyed: “Why is Marcelo coming here? He’s not playing!”

Sascha had to hide the smirk that was threatening to cover his features and merely gave Nick a look.

“He’s visiting as he would like to watch some of the matches and also is allowed to go wherever he wants.”

Nick growled and muttered something that Sascha wasn’t able to catch but it sounded suspiciously like “Great, so I’ll be unimportant again.” This time, the German wasn’t able to keep the grin off his face which Nick immediately noticed, of course.

“You think it’s funny, yes? Sure, for you it’s great you have someone to complain about stupid Nick again and hmpf.”

Lost in his rant, the Australian hadn’t noticed Sascha stepping closer and before the older one was able to get fully worked up about it, Sascha had fiercely pressed his lips against the smaller ones. At first, Nick wanted to draw back and shout at the other one a bit more but then he turned off his head and kissed back with the same force. 

They stayed like this for a moment until their hands began wandering over the other ones body and Nick slowly started nudging Sascha towards the bedroom. 

Once there, they fell onto the huge bed, their lips never leaving each other. It didn’t take long for them both to loose their shirts and sweatpants. Sascha was on his back with Nick above him whose mouth was now moving over his torso, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin around his nipples while the blonds hands caressed the muscular back of the Australian and even went a bit further down to squeeze his ass a few times. They were both hard in their boxers and when Nick pushed down a little to rub against Sascha, both of them moaned.

“Come on”, the younger one urged Nick on which made him look up.

“What do you want?”, Nick asked and for a second Sascha thought he saw something like insecurity cross the older ones face yet it was gone too quickly for him to fully analyse it. 

Looking straight into the dark eyes, Sascha breathed out: “Fuck me!”

Nick moaned and in the next moment attacked the Germans mouth with his own again. They made out for a while longer until they both couldn’t take it any more. Taking off their boxers, Nick grabbed something fro the night stand next to his bed and than crawled down to rest in between Saschas open legs. He kissed and nipped that the sensitive skin on the inside of the younger ones thighs while inching closer and closer to his erection. When the older ones mouth finally closed around Saschas hard cock, the German couldn’t help but thrust up a little, a moan escaping his own lips. He was so lost in that feeling that at first he didn’t even notice Nick lubing up his finger and circling his rim before slowly pushing inside. Only when the second finger entered him did he let out a strangled cry from the burning sensation. Nick looked up to ask via eye contact if he was alright yet when Saschas eyes caught the view in front of him he had to fight hard not to come immediately as it was an obscene but very hot picture that he was presented with. Nicks lips stretched around his erection and his pupils blown wide with lust were definitely a sight to remember. A few moments later he felt Nick pushing a third finger inside him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“’m good”, he muttered, already sounding hoarse and hoped Nick wouldn’t tease him too much. Apparently though the older one couldn’t wait much longer either as he let go of Saschas cock pulled his hand away from his ass, causing the German to whine at the back of his throat. The older one swallowed it by pressing his mouth on the younger ones. Sascha eagerly kissed back, loving the taste of himself on Nicks lips. When the Australian positioned himself at Saschas hole he interrupted the fight of their tongues and looked up into Saschas eyes, searching for any residue of doubt. Upon not finding any though, he slowly pushed inside the younger ones body, both of them squeezing their eyes shut at the feeling of pleasure. Once fully inside him, Nick leaned forward again and whispered into Saschas ear: “I hope Marcelo doesn’t mind me doing this.”

Against his will, the taller one had to chuckle but simultaneously hit the older ones chest with his hand.

“Could you please not mention Marcelo while you are buried balls deep in my ass?” 

Nick merely smirked yet didn’t give Sascha a chance to say anything else as he started moving, forcing any coherent thought out of the younger ones mind. 

Later, they were laying next to each other, long limbs tangled together and even though they both knew they probably should talk about what had just happened, neither of them was willing to destroy the little bubble they had formed around them for the moment. Sascha, who had his head placed on Nicks chest, slowly felt himself falling asleep and in that moment he was so content that he couldn’t care less about anything that might or might not happen the next day.


End file.
